


The One that Got Away

by Dragonbat



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbat/pseuds/Dragonbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey Bullock has just gotten outfoxed by Catwoman. For some reason, he doesn't seem to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One that Got Away

The cuffs weren’t coming off anytime soon, Bullock thought with a sigh. Not the one around his wrist and not the one attached to the ancient radiator. He couldn’t believe he’d fallen for it when the museum docent had run up to him babbling about having forgotten her purse inside the exhibit hall and couldn’t drive home without it.

And Bullock, not normally a sucker for a pretty face, had caved and deactivated the security so that they could go in and look.

After that… Bullock frowned, trying to remember exactly what had happened next. One minute, she’d been throwing her arms around him and saying she could just kiss him. The next… he’d been handcuffed to the radiator and the docent had the Incan jaguar statue in hand and had shed her uniform to reveal a skin-tight black leather cat-suit. With a smile, she’d pulled on her mask and launched a grappling hook at the ceiling.

“Thanks Detective!” she laughed. I couldn’t have done this without you! A small object dropped from her hand and hit the ground with a plink as she soared off. Bullock recognized it as the key to the cuffs.

He sighed. Outfoxed by Catwoman. But if she’d actually gone through with the kiss, it might even have been worth it.


End file.
